1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a popcorn package, and more particularly to a microwave popcorn package which includes a supply of unpopped popcorn and can be placed in a microwave oven and used substantially in the form in which it is purchased. The invention further relates to a microwave popcorn package where the popped popcorn can be consumed directly from the package and a method of assembling the popcorn package of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous expandable food packages currently exist in the prior art for accommodating expandable food products such as microwave popcorn. These packages are designed to both store the popcorn in its uncooked or unpopped condition and to provide a serving container for the popcorn in its popped condition. An early microwave popcorn package comprises an expandable paper bag into which the unpopped popcorn, cooking oils, seasonings etc. are placed. The bag is folded for compact storage and sale. Application of microwave energy causes the popcorn to pop and the bag to expand to contain the product. A further package comprises an expandable cardboard container which is first opened and the popcorn kernels, cooking oils, etc. placed directly into the bottom of the package. A still further prior art package comprises an outer cardboard container in which the unpopped popcorn is contained within a plastic food pouch which is sealed to provide the popcorn with a relativity long shelf life. This permits popcorn to be stored for extended periods of time on grocery store shelves and in inventory without refrigeration. An example of this package is exemplified by Engstrom et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,288.
Tub shaped microwave popcorn packages to simulate popcorn containers at movie theaters also exist and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,024 and 5,097,107 issued to Watkins. These packages are generally tub shaped, with slopping side walls to enable the packages to be stacked during storage, shipment or display. A limitation of the packages described in both of these Watkins patents, however, is the requirement that the flexible cover containing the unpopped popcorn be secured to, and extend downwardly from, the upper open mouth of the container. This results in increased fabrication costs. Increased fabrication costs for these prior art tub containers also result because modified flexible covers and modified production apparatus and methods are required for containers of different sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved microwave popcorn package, and particularly, an improved, tub shaped microwave popcorn package which facilitates improved production efficiencies and reduced production costs, for packages of the same size as well as packages of differing size.